


Lonely at the Top

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Yuletide 2007, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 02:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1627649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fa Ping is perched on top of the pole, a smirk on his handsome face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely at the Top

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox/gifts).



Fa Ping is perched on top of the pole, a smirk on his handsome face. Shang watches him. He told the boy to go home and stop wasting his time, but there he is, the cleverest man in the group, waiting to see what Shang will say.

Anger burns in Shang's chest, but he knows it's pride, too. He's trained Ping, ergo Ping's victory is Shang's victory. 

The little smile is infuriating, though, and Shang intends to kiss it off Ping's face at the first opportunity. Wait, not kiss! Punch. Yes. He'll lick, no, kick that smile away.

Shang frowns.


End file.
